


bjyx理想型 番外 大哥是块砖（二）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 1





	bjyx理想型 番外 大哥是块砖（二）

Bjyx理想型 番外 大哥是块砖 （二）

大哥最近有点点开心，又有点心烦。  
阿瑶回到便利店上班，大哥每天下班憨批批的陪着。有时候陪个大夜班，早晨皱皱巴巴的直接去公司 。  
阿瑶也有点过意不去。创造108的心思他很清楚，但是这个人太憨批了，憨批到108以后再也没表露过心思。  
阿瑶想，是他要追我。他不动我不动，祖传憨批没得救。

大哥的郁闷在于阿瑶的年龄。  
大哥悄咪咪的看过阿瑶登记在便利店的出生年月，属牛和，耶啵一样大。大哥年芳33（对不起大哥，剧情需要），想着也算搭。直到有一天陪阿瑶补办信用卡发现，阿瑶才17。  
耶啵：我的天大哥 17啊 17算成年么？？？老婆，17岁成年了么？？？  
小赞：？？？你成年了么？？你智商成年了么？？？  
耶啵：我的天大哥不行啊！你比他老这么多！！！  
大哥：？？？为什么到我这，什么都这么难？？？  
耶啵：大哥你想啊！！！他17你33！！！你比他大了将近一倍！！！他20的时候你40！！！他30你60！！！！他40一枝花的时候！！！你都快死了！！！  
小赞/大哥：？？？你怎么算的？  
王耶啵：他拿着你的棺材本泡小鲜肉！！！！！  
小赞：王耶啵！  
耶啵：我的天！  
大哥：？？？我为什么要和这个憨批说这件事？？？

大哥坐在阿瑶对面，看着表情管理无懈可击的17岁的阿瑶，心里叹气。  
阿瑶也看着大哥，心里叹气，这一家子憨批， 从弟弟到哥哥，憨的各自美丽。  
阿瑶：你个憨批。  
大哥：？？？阿瑶你怎么骂人？？？  
说没注意到大哥是不可能的，一个W型下巴的大男人每天羞答答的过来点杯上海姑娘，面带蜜汁微笑的看着自己喝完，一言不发的离开。阿瑶想我要是注意不到你，我就去演盲人道长。  
酒吧里的阿瑶就认定大哥是个憨批，每次在上海姑娘里加蘸玉米片的辣椒酱，越加越多。  
阿瑶：谁让你笑的  
阿瑶：谁让你每天视奸我的  
阿瑶：谁让你表白的  
阿瑶：谁让你现在又不表白了？！！！  
阿瑶：憨批

大哥不知道阿瑶为什么忽然生气，只有每天去便利店傻愣愣的陪着上大夜班。  
一来二去，小赞不好意思了。大夜班要负责第二天上货和一系列琐事。大哥每天早晨哼哧哼哧的帮忙上货补货核对物品，系统订货，做微波食品。一套动作下来娴熟无比。  
小赞不好意思。对自己觉得王耶啵笨手笨脚感到不好意思 。  
大哥把蒸包机调到100°，水沸腾后五分钟将温度定在80°， 每层放好相应的包子。搓搓手，回头看阿瑶。  
大哥：阿瑶我去上班了。  
阿瑶：去下一家便利店继续蒸包子？  
大哥：嘿嘿嘿，不蒸包子。  
阿瑶：？？？嘿你mp  
大哥：阿瑶你怎么又骂人？   
阿瑶：滚。  
大哥：… 我太难了…


End file.
